Eighteen
by meghan.x
Summary: Eighteen years. Eighteen memories. Eighteen fragments all leading up to Jasmine Sarah Lee-Boykevich's eighteenth birthday. Not including the lifetime after her eighteenth birthday. Ben/Adrian pairing with hints of Jasmine/John. Onshot.


**Title**: Eighteen

**Rating: **Teen.

**Pairings: **Ben/Adrian with hints of Jasmine/John.

**Summary: **Eighteen years. Eighteen memories. Eighteen fragments all leading up to Jasmine Sarah Lee-Boykevich's eighteenth birthday. Ben/Adrian pairing if you were wondering.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Secret Life of the American teenager and it's characters. I just own the one-shot "Eighteen" and Jasmine.

**Authors note: Hey readers! I haven't done a ONESHOT in awhile so I figured I would get on that. Well, enjoy reading! **

* * *

_One. _

Her first birthday.

Adrian was hard at work decorating the cupcakes while Cindy wrapped the many presents that were purchased. Rueben was in the backyard complaining how the tape was sticking to his fingers, but he continued to decorate anyways because it was his little girls birthday.

His _other_ little girl would also throw a fit if the decorations weren't done to her standards.

Ben was struggling with her pink little booties that Adrian described as perfect. Of course they did match her outfit that consisted rhinestones and pink frilly lace. He smirked when he noticed his daughters shirt said "Mommy's little girl" across the front.

It was true.

_But_ Jasmine Sarah Lee-Boykevich loved her dad.

He loved her back.

After all is said and done, Adrian and Ben were standng in the now cluttered nursery and watched their daughter sleep.

"I can't believe she's already one." Adrian remarked.

"It feels like she was born yesterday." Ben said in a hushed tone as he watched the steady rise and fall of Jasmines chest with each breath she took.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed. See you tomorrow?" Adrian asked over her shoulder as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. I'll see myself out."

Adrian nodded and walked away. Ben looked behind him, waiting till he heard the bathroom door closed, then walked over to Jasmines crib.

He brushed his fingers along her chubby cheek, feeling the smooth skin. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

*%%*

_Two._

She ran from the waves that were washing up on shore, screaming playfully. She was saying how she was afraid the water wanted to get her. Her little body was covered in sand, the white hat that covered her brown curls was wet from when she dropped it in the water, and her face was covered in the ice-cream she had from earlier.

She continued to clap every time she found a pretty sea-shell and she would laugh and scream when Ben would fall in the water in an attempt to show her that the water wasn't scary.

Adrian sat on the beach blanket, watching the interaction of father and daughter, admiring the sight before her. She giggled when a wave knocked over Ben- this time not on purpose- and Jasmine covered her mouth with her hands.

"Daddy!" She cried. Adrian wanted to run over and assure her it was OK but Ben re-surfaced.

He smiled, which caused Jasmine to smiled too.

Finally, Ben reached out to Jasmine, offering her his hand. She looked at it hesitantly and finally agreed. He slowly brought her in the water.

At first, she was hesitant and scared. Ben could see the forming of tears in her eyes. He began to rub her back and told her it would be OK and the water was fun. She looked at her dad and finally, she smiled, showing Ben her tiny teeth.

After five minutes in the water, she wasn't afraid any longer.

That's when Ben promised himself he would always teach her it was OK to be afraid, but there was no reason to be.

It was his job as a father to teach her everything and help her learn.

Let her make mistakes, and be there for her.

But he would always assure her, it would be OK.

*%%*

_Three. _

"I made you a picture, Mommy!" Jasmine called. Adrian raised an eyebrow and left her computer. She walked over to her little girl and gazed down at the colourful scribbles on the paper that seemed to make a picture.

"Das you, dats me, and dats daddy." She pointed at the stick figures and smiled.

"I love it."

Adrian kissed Jasmine on the cheek and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a magnet and put it on the front of the fridge along with many of the other pictures that were placed there.

Jasmine was proud.

Later that evening Adrian was making Jasmine's dinner when she happened to look back at the picture.

The stick figures were together and smiling with a heart above their heads.

Even though Ben and Adrian weren't together… they still loved each other.

Jasmine knew that.

*%%*

_Four. _

"Backpack?" Adrian asked.

"Check." Ben answered.

"Lunch?"

"Check."

"Teddy bear?"

"Check."

"Extra pair of clothes?"

"Check."

Today was Jasmine's first day of school. Adrian was nervous, as was Ben. They were both standing outside of Adrian's new apartment she purchased with the money from her new job before she began her schooling. She knew it was going to be tough and she was nervous; but definitely not as nervous as she was for Jasmine.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Adrian asked as she fixed her jacket.

"Yeah." Jasmine simply replied.

Finally, the bus pulled up and Jasmine smiled. She always remembered looking out the window at the big kids get on the school bus. Finally, it was her turn.

"I'll see you later honey. Mommy and daddy are picking you up." Adrian kissed the top of Jasmine's head and hugged her close. Ben also wrapped his arms around the two.

"I love you." Adrian and Ben said at the same time.

"I love you too." Jasmine yelled as she ran off towards the bus.

*%%*

_Five._

"He kissed me!" Jasmine huffed as she sat down at the kitchen table, muttering about how gross boys are.

"He did what?" Ben became angry.

"Yeah. Jacob kissed me. But I don't like him. Boys are gross. They have cooties."

"You won't be saying that much longer." Adrian smiled as she place food down in front of Jasmine and Ben. They both said their thanks.

"Don't let mommy fool you, Jazzy. Boys are gross. Accept daddy." Ben told Jasmine seriously.

"Oh please, if she's anything like me, which she is, boys won't be gross for long." Adrian smirked.

Ben frowned and Adrian could tell that comment made him jealous. She decided to make it up to him.

"Oops." Adrian dropped her fork and bent down to pick it up, giving Ben a full view of her backside.

Ben's eyes became full of lust and he smirked, fully over her previous comment.

*%%*

_Six. _

Ben and Adrian slept in their bed.

Jasmine slept in the big girl bed she was finally given.

After a year of dating, Adrian and Ben finally moved in together. It made a lot of sense. Ben worked during the day and Adrian had classes while Jasmine was at school. When Ben got home, he spent the evening with Jasmine while Adrian attended the occasional class and finished the many piles of homework.

Plus, he loved her.

As the thunder rumbled, the sky lighting up with lightening, and the rain pounding on the windows, Jasmine let out a sob. She was terrified of the thunder.

She crawled out of bed and tip toed down the hallway, holding Mr. Snuggles and her favourite blanket. She creaked open Ben and Adrian's bedroom door and peered inside.

They were both asleep.

Jasmine walked over to the bed and crawled between the two. She made herself comfy and fell asleep feeling protection and love.

*%%*

_Seven. _

"What's that?" Jasmine inquired as she watched her mom apply blush to her cheeks.

"Blush."

Jasmine had been asking questions about makeup since Adrian walked in the bathroom. She was getting ready to go out with Ben for dinner and Jasmine decided to watch the process of applying makeup.

"Does it make you pretty?"

"It adds to your beauty." Adrian simply put.

"You're pretty mommy." Jasmine smiled.

Adrian turned around and looked down at her daughter. "You are beautiful, sweetie."

Jasmine blushed and flashed a wide smile. Adrian took the brush and put a small amount of blush on it and applied it to Jasmines cheeks.

For the rest of the time, Jasmine was no longer concerned with Adrian's makeup, but rather her own. She stood in front of the mirror beside Adrian and twirled and kept looking at her cheeks. Although she was only wearing blush, she still felt like a princess.

She is a princess.

*%%*

_Eight. _

"Mom, where do babies come from?" Jasmine asked one day as Adrian was making supper.

She choked on her gum.

Ben's eyes widened and looked at Adrian.

"Why don't you tell her, Ben?" Adrian laughed as she continued to stir the rice.

Ben felt his cheeks burn and he came very nervous. He was unsure of how to answer and he didn't know what to tell her.

"W-w-where do you think they come from?" Ben stuttered.

"Obviously they come from girls. I just don't really know where." Jasmine explained.

"Uhhh, ummm, hmmmm," Ben contemplated what to say.

"Honey, how about I tell you later, alright?" Adrian suggested when she noticed Ben was miserably failing at this.

"Sure." Jasmine agreed.

Ben relaxed and shrugged.

"Don't worry babe, you dodged it." Adrian laughed.

*%%*

_Nine. _

"Why is grandpa freakishly hugging dad?" Jasmine asked while she picked at her sandwich.

"Ben, uh, is asking daddies permission for something and well, your daddy is happy."

"Permission for what?"

"You'll find out soon enough, because it's a surprise. Don't mention anything when your mom comes back, alright?" Cindy placed down a glass of milk in front of Jasmine. "Don't worry, it's good. You will be happy. I just want your mom and dad to tell you themselves."

"Fine." She huffed.

*%%*

_Ten. _

"You look beautiful, sweet pea." Leo kissed the top of his grand-daughters head.

"Thanks." Jasmine blushed and wrapped her fingers around a tight curl that fell down her shoulders.

As Leo and Betty walked away, Jasmine kept her gaze on Adrian and Ben who were out on the dance floor, slowly swaying from side to side. Their fingers were intertwined and the smiles on their faces matched. Adrian was dressed in a long, silky, white wedding dress with her curls to the side and her eyes sparkling. Ben looked at her with adoration and love, while he pulled her closer.

"Do you, uh, wanna dance?" Jasmine heard from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with John who was in a dress shirt and pants. Ricky and Amy gazed on and smiled. As did Adrian and Ben.

"Um, sure." Jasmine blushed and let John walk her onto the dance floor.

They both stood their awkwardly for a moment and then finally, John smirked the same smirk as his father and took his hand in hers. He began walking from side to side, completely unsure of exactly what to do.

"I've never danced with a boy like this before." Jasmine admitted and blushed.

John also blushed. "Me either."

This little fact made Jasmine feel better.

After awhile, every gathered around and listened to the speeches told by family and friends.

"First off, I would like to say congrats to my son and daughter-in-law. You guys make me proud each and every day. Ben, I love you so much and I have always wanted the best for you and well, you were given better then the best. I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world. I am blessed to have an amazing son, a beautiful daughter-in-law, and a wonderful grand-daughter. I hope the best for you and enjoy the rest of your lives together!" Leo spoke and then everyone took a drink of their champagne.

*%%*

_Eleven. _

"I want it to be girl." Jasmine clearly stated. She snuggled deeper into Adrian's side and continued to watch the movie.

"Hunny, we already told you, I'm having a boy." Adrian soothed back Jasmine's hair.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure actually, I'm thinking Antonio."

"Why Antonio?

"Because I used to know someone named Antonio and he was very special to me."

Jasmine took that answer and lightly whispered to Adrian's stomach, "Antonio Leo Boykevich."

*%%*

_Twelve. _

"Must dad come with me?" Jasmine groaned.

"Yes. He will take you to the mall. I have to take care of Toni; he's really sick." Adrian explained to her daughter.

"Can't grandma take me or something? I could also go by myself…" she trailed off.

"No. You and your father are going to do get your new bra, alright? End. Of. Discussion."

At the mall, Jasmine walked behind Ben dragging her feet and pouting about having to go buy a new bra with her dad. Sure, she already got her first one with her mom but that was awhile back and she needed a new one. Of course, Adrian was busy and Ben was forced to go on this excursion with his daughter.

"Alright, so, uhhh, do you know what you're getting?" Ben asked while bouncing on his heels.

"I know what I'm getting…it's just, mom usually goes with me and I'm not sure the size or whatever." Jasmine blushed and so did Ben.

"Ok, well, what do you usually get?"

"You think I know? You think if I had the knowledge and trust I would be here with you?" Jasmine spat.

"Attitude missy."

"Whatever."

"I cannot wait until you are a teenager." Ben said sarcastically.

"Why am I treated like a baby? I'm practically a teenager. I should be treated like one." Jasmine crossed her arms and used her hips.

"Jasmine, drop it. Let's go get this… thing." Ben shook his head and continued through the mall.

They stood in front of LaSenza and Ben ran his hands through his hair.

"Listen, I can't do this. I'll set you up with a worker then we will go grab some food, deal?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Deal."

*%%*

_Thirteen. _

As the priest spoke, and the family gathered around a black casket; sobs filled the silence. The feeling of loss was everywhere, and all Jasmine could do was clutch the locket given to her by her grandfather and accept the condolences and smile back. Even though the smile was simply a gesture, it was the fakest smile she has ever given.

"Leo was a great man…" Rueben spoke.

Jasmine held her Betty and Cindy's hand while Ben cried into the shoulder of Adrian. She rubbed southing circles on his back and told him he was in a better place. Heart attacks happen to the best of us.

After the ceremony, doves were released into the air and then everyone celebrated.

He didn't want them to be upset or cry when he passed on, he wanted them to celebrated his life, love, and the memories he shared with everyone.

Jasmine approached Ben and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I love you dad, more then anything and I can't imagine what it's like to loose you."

"I love you so much, Jasmine."

He held her back because he never wants her to have to ever have to experience the loss of her parents. Ever.

*%%*

_Fourteen. _

"You really need to get off the phone." Ben told Jasmine for the twentieth time.

"You really need to stop telling me to get off the phone."

"I'll stop when you get off of the phone."

"Sorry Jasen," Jasmine looked up at Ben, "my father won't leave me alone. I'll talk to you later. No. You hang up first. Nope, I'm not hanging up first. Actually, I am going to hang up first."

"Why did you hang up first?" Ben joked.

"Because I wasn't going to wait for him to hang up. I have better things to do."

Yup, she was sassy. Just like her mother.

*%%*

_Fifteen. _

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Bryson." Jasmine walked inside, holding the hand of a tall, tanned, muscley boy. He looked older then her and Ben didn't like it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bryson extended his hand and Ben squeezed it, making Bryson wince.

"I wouldn't say it's nice." Ben spat back.

"Uh, Ben, let go of his hand and move."

Adrian took her hand in his. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine's mom." Adrian smiled warmly.

Bryson smirked and flipped his hair.

"Well, it's time to go. Let's get out of here." Jasmine scurried towards the door.

"Wait!" Ben called out. Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks. "I want to talk to you for a sec, Jazzy."

Jasmine blushed at the use of her nickname and then walked over to Ben.

"Are those shorts appropriate?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"They are fine." Adrian cut in and hugged Jasmine. "Go."

Jasmine shot her mom a thankful look and then ran back to Bryson.

"Have her home at 10. If you don't, just know that I do own a gun, and hair cutting scissors." Ben pointed to Bryson's perfect hair. He shuddered and brought Jasmine out of the house.

"Was that totally necessary?" Adrian crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's my little girl. He breaks her heart, I break his face."

*%%*

_Sixteen. _

"I'm going to kill her!" Adrian growled as she scrambled for her cellphone.

"I cannot believe she took your car. She hasn't even completed her license. God dammit! Anything could happen to her." Ben ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

After hours of tracking down Jasmine- Ben, Adrian, Antonio, Betty, Cindy and Rueben finally found her.

She was at a party.

"I have never been as disappointed in you as I am now Jasmine Boykevich. You are grounded… forever! God! Do you have any idea how worried I was, how much I wanted you home? Do you have any clue as to what was going through my mind?" Ben and Adrian both paced in front of their daughter with stern looks on their faces.

Jasmine just looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Yeah, it definitely was but your young so you will probably make many more. I just can't believe you would do this." Adrian spoke and then sat down beside Jasmine.

"It was stupid and I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking and it won't happen again." Jasmine sighed and let a tear slide down her cheek.

"We still love you, you are young and will make mistakes but you better not scares us or do anything so stupid or reckless again." Adrian got up and led Ben upstairs, leaving Jasmine to think about her mistake.

"Oh and Jazzy, I love you!" Ben yelled from halfway up the steps.

Jasmine smiled and then crawled under a blanket on the couch, feeling guilty for scaring her parents the way she did.

She just wanted to fit in; but she now realizes it wasn't worth it.

*%%*

_Seventeen. _

"So I really want to be a dentist and multiple universities are on my list. God, I can't wait."

"Why are you so anxious? You have an amazing life here. Plus, I will never see you." Carrie reasoned.

Carrie is her best friend, who has recently won her battle against cancer. They have been friends since middle school and it's been tough for them. But Jasmine has been there for Carrie every step of the way.

"I'll visit, like, as much as I can. I'll call you and write you and email and facebook. Yeah, I'm going to be face booking and blogging tons and tons."

"So what did your mom want to talk to you about last night?" Carrie asked while fidgeting with a pen.

"She wanted to make sure I was still on birth control and safe and stuff." Jasmine explained while she continued to flip through the chemistry book.

"Understandable."

"Yeah, she wants to make sure I don't end up pregnant like she was. She said that things happen easily and she wants me to live my life to the fullest and have the experiences of life without a child."

"I'm sure that she doesn't regret you at all though." Carrie continued to write down answers in her notebook.

"No, she already told me that."

As soon they finished their homework, Antonio came running through the kitchen.

"Jazzy!" Antonio rushed into her arms and she lifted him up.

"How was day care?" Jasmine asked.

"Good. I don't like Ashleigh though, she said she has a crush on me! Girls are gross."

Jasmine giggled. "You're silly."

"You're silly."

*%%*

"Happy birthday dear Jasmine, happy birthday to you!" The crowd of people sang.

"We love you!" They all shouted.

"Especially me." John wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist and whispered in her ear. "Happy birthday."

Jasmine smiled and leaned against his body, sighing blissfully and taking in the scene around her.

Her mom and dad were walking towards her, holding a cake. Antonio was running behind them, holding a present. Everyone in her life was around her, laughing and talking, listening to music and screaming happy birthday. Jasmine smiled and blew out the eighteen candles in front of her.

Adrian hugged Jasmine and then Ben wrapped his arms around her aswell. "I remember your first birthday like it was yesterday."

*%%%%%%%%%%%*

_Complete._

_Thanks for reading! Leave some love if you would like! ;) _


End file.
